Sanity
by username999
Summary: Simon put on the crown and was lost forever, or was he?(bad at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**First story, wish me luck. Rated M as I plan for quite a bit of swearing and violence in upcoming chapters.**

He woke with a start and looked around him, he was in a room made of nothing but ice for a second he didn't know where he was or what was going on but then he remembered he was Simon Petrikov, the Ice King. He was shocked to say the least, and slightly disturbed as he remembered everything he had done as the Ice King.

"What's going?" he wondered aloud "Why is my memory back?" He sat there for a moment trying to figure it out but eventually gave up and decided to think about what to do "I think for now" but got cut off by a splitting headache, one that was eerily familiar. "Oh no," he sat there expecting something to happen but when nothing did he relaxed again "I thought I was gonna lose my sanity again for a second there"

He was relieved that he was still in his right mind, but still slightly worried as another headache hit him. "I think I might not have much time before I lose my mind again." whatever the case he knew one thing for sure, he had to figure out what was going on and he knew just the person well people technically, to ask for help the only question was would they be willing to help him after what he had done as the Ice King. "Well only one way to find out." He decided as he got up and flew out the window.

**How's that? Hope you liked it please leave a review and tell me anything I could do better. Ps I plan on making chapters longer from now on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter (just so you know it was still dark outside when Simon left the Ice Kingdom.)**

**I've also decided to start listing the ages of people in the story (but only the ones who will show up in the chapter.)**

**Marceline 1,008**

**Ice King 1062 (best guess)**

**Mark 5**

**Not sure if I need a disclaimer but I'm gonna put one in anyway. I do not own anything except for the parts that I made up and are my ideas.**

As He flew quietly towards his destination Simon started to wonder about what he would say. He knew it would be difficult to convince them that he was not evil anymore but he knew he had to try.

Just then some light from the sun started to creep over the horizon revealing his destination. It was an old house built into a tree. He landed nearby and walked up to the door, feeling a little apprehensive he knocked within a minute a young boy answered the door. He appeared to be 5 or 6 years old his skin was a pale gray color he had short light black hair, dark green eyes and was wearing black shorts and a t-shirt with a picture of a stickman being hung on it.

"Hi," Simon started "is your Mom or Dad home?" he said more or less expecting what came next. "MOM THAT WEIRD BLUE GUY IS AT THE DOOR AGAIN!" the little boy suddenly shouted causing a crash followed by a string of cussing to be heard from upstairs "Damn it Mark you don't need to yell that loud," Marceline said as she floated down the stairs and then looked at the Ice King. "What the fuck are you doing here," she said causing him to flinch.

He was about to start explaining when Mark cut in "Mom, Dad said he didn't want you using words like that around me anymore." Marceline suddenly remembered that Mark was standing right there, "Oh uh sorry Mark don't tell your dad what I said."

"Raise my allowance?" Mark asked. "Wha oh fine now go upstairs." Marceline said sighing. After Mark had gone up the stairs Simon decided to break the silence "Cute kid," He said. This earned him a cold stare from Marceline who after sitting there for a second said "What do you want Ice King?"

He stood there for a second just looking at Marceline, sure he knew what she looked like from the Ice Kings memories but HE hadn't actually seen her since she was a little girl and now she looked like she was 18 or 19 though Simon knew she must have been much older. She was wearing her usual blue jeans with a t-shirt that had a crossed off cigarette on it she was also wearing long red boats that came halfway to her knees. "Well are you going to answer me?" she asked sounding a little exasperated, "Oh right" he said feeling slightly embarrassed, "Well I need help." He said.

"Help, you want help from us?" She said trying not to laugh "With what, being less pathetic?" with that she finally burst out laughing. "Marceline I'm being serious here," he said pausing before continuing, "I'm not the Ice King anymore." This caused Marceline to stop laughing and she looked at him with shock clearly showing on her face "I'm Simon again or I am for now at least," he said.

Marceline just kept looking at him in shock not sure whether what he was saying was the truth or not then she had an idea "Prove it," she said, "tell me something only Simon would know." He thought about this for a moment then he finally said, "When you were still a little girl I found you crying in the middle of what used to be a city and gave you a teddy bear."

Marceline looked like she was going to cry for a second but then she smiled, "It really is you Simon," she said, "but what do you need help with?" "Well," he started, "I think I'm going insane again and, if possible I'd like to prevent that from happening." Marceline just stared at him for a second not saying anything then she asked "why did you come to us for help?" "To be honest you were the only people I could think of asking," he said, "anyway is Finn home?"

"No," Marceline responded, "he's out on some adventure with Jake but he'll probably be home soon if you want to wait." "Ok," Simon said, "can I wait inside?" "Sure." Marceline responded, "but don't touch anything." And with that she opened the door all the way so that he could come in.

**Alright ending there for now mostly cause I have a question I can't decide if I should make Finn a vampire or not,(if at this point you haven't figured out that Finn and Marceline are married and that Mark is their kid then I boo you sir) Anyway I've been trying to decide whether I should have it so that Marceline turned Finn into a vampire so they could stay together forever (kinda sounds creepy when you put it like that)well I can't make a decision so I decided to ask you(anyone who is reading this) please give me your opinion also any general advice for the story would be appreciated. I said I would make it longer and I did.**

**(Can't wait for more actiony chapters with fighting and that biz)**


	3. Chapter 3

**No one gave me their opinion on whether Finn should be a vampire or not so I guess I'll just go with vampire if you don't like that tough shit you should have said something. On to chapter 3.**

**Finn 22**

**Jake 36 (honestly no clue)**

**Marceline 1,008**

**Simon/Ice King 1,062**

**Mark 5**

Simon was sitting on a brown couch in the living room wondering when Finn and Jake would be back he wasn't sure how long he had before he went insane again and he wanted to start looking for answers as soon as possible.

He could hear Marceline upstairs singing Mark a lullaby to help him fall asleep which he might have considered weird if he didn't know that Mark was a vampire or maybe only half vampire he wasn't sure whether Finn was a vampire when Marceline got pregnant. Of course he also knew it wasn't really any of his business so he decided not to think about.

He started to look around the room there wasn't anything particularly interesting. He noticed that there was a red lazy chair that he (or rather the Ice King) had never seen before and figured that it must have been there for Marceline. Then he noticed that BMO was asleep (or would that just be charging?) in the corner of the room and started to wonder about how the little robot worked but was interrupted as Marceline flew into the room.

She looked like she was about to say something but before she could she looked towards the door smiled and flew off to some other part of the tree fort. "Wonder what that was about." Simon said. He was quickly answered as he heard Finn and Jake approaching the tree fort talking about whatever adventure they had just returned from.

Simon decided that it would be for the best if he didn't talk to them till after Marceline did but since he didn't know where she was he decided to hide behind the couch and wait. He quickly situated himself behind the coach, finding a spot where he had a good view of the door.

It didn't take long for Finn and Jake to get to the door and come inside, but the moment their feet hit the floorboards two gray hands shot out from under the floor grabbing their legs causing Jake to yell and jump up to the ceiling where he stayed clinging to whatever he could get a hold of. Finn however just chuckled a little and said, "Come on Marcy you know you can't scare me that easy."

After a few seconds Marceline flew into the room pouted and said, "Well you're no fun." Then she looked at Jake who was still clinging to the ceiling and laughed saying, "Come on Jake you gotta come down some time." Which made him relax and finally stretch down to floor saying "dang it Marceline why did you do that." To which she responded "cause it seemed like fun, and it was scaredy cat."

"Anyway," Jake said, "I didn't even know we had a basement." "Oh you don't I dug a tunnel just to scare you guys," Marceline said, "but somebody had to be a party pooper." As she said this she looked right at Finn which caused him to laugh and say, "I love you too Marcy." This made Marceline smile and kiss him on the cheek. "Anyway hero boy there's someone here who needs your help, Simon get out from behind that couch."

**Well there it is Chapter 3 hate to end it there but I really don't feel like writing. Hope you like it. I don't really care how the Tree Fort is actually supposed to be set up I'm gonna have it be set up however I need it to be for what I'm doing like Simon being able to see the door from the living room. Anyway please review and tell me what I could do better. P.s. (Lack of reviews is kinda making me not feel like writing, of course I will finish this story I'm not gonna quit half way but without any reviews to encourage me it might start taking longer between chapter releases and the quality of chapters will probably go down too.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, still disappointed by how few reviews I'm getting. Right now only one person is reviewing and I would like to thank you for that, but seriously people come on can't I get just a few more reviews. And since I feel the need to point out things that I'm proud of I'd like to mention that I drew the image for this story myself (it's not great but probably the best thing I've ever drawn) without further ado chapter 4**

**Simon 1,062**

**Marceline 1,008**

**Finn 22**

**Jake 36**

Simon slowly got out from behind the couch and looked at Finn and Jake who looked quite surprised to see him especially Finn who probably should have been able to smell him (being a vampire and all). Finn was wearing a Black zip up hoodie, black gloves with the word, Justice, on them, camo jeans, and combat boots which were probably standard issue in some military or another before the war he looked stronger than he was when he was a kid which made sense of course, but he was actually probably even stronger than he looked since he was a vampire and they are supposed to be pretty strong. Jake looked like he always did, being a magic dog you don't really change much.

Simon finally decided he should say something, "Umm what's up?" he said. "What the fuck are you doing here!" Finn and Jake shouted at the same time causing Marceline to laugh and say, "Yup that was my reaction too, anyway just hear him out he really needs our help, and besides hero boy didn't you swear to help anyone who needed it." He pouted a little but said "Fine," then he removed his hood which he had up to block the sun while he was outside and then looked at Simon and said, "What do you need help with Ice King." To which Jake quickly added, "being less pathetic?" which cause Finn and Jake to start laughing, however a cold look from Marceline quickly silenced them then she said "ok to be fair I said the same thing but this is serious you guys just shut up and listen."

"Thanks Marceline," Simon said, "You guys I'm not the Ice King anymore I'm Simon now but I think I'm going crazy again and I don't know how long I've got. If possible I'd like to stop it from happening and I need your help to do that." He finished explaining and looked between Finn and Jake waiting for one of them to respond but they both seemed too shocked to say anything till eventually Finn said "Marcy can I talk to you in the kitchen." "Umm ok," she responded "Jake you come too." With that Marceline and Finn Flew off towards the kitchen with Jake following close behind.

After they had left Simon sat down on the couch and started looking around again, then he noticed something sticking up between the cushion of the red chair and decided to take a closer look. He walked over to it and pulled it out he was surprised by what he saw. It was a picture of Marceline when she was still young, a picture he had taken before he was gone completely he turned it over and looked at what he had written on the back so long ago

** Marceline is it just you and me in the wreckage of the world?  
****That must be so confusing for a little girl  
****and I know you're going to need me here with you  
****but I'm losing myself and I'm afraid you're going to lose me too.  
****This magic keeps me alive but it's making me crazy,  
****and I need to save you but who's going to save me?  
****Please forgive me for whatever I do when I don't remember you.**

For a second he felt like he was going to cry but only a single tear ran down his face before he composed himself. He quickly put the picture back where he had found it and went back to the couch to sit down.

(In the kitchen) "Marcy are you sure about this?" Finn asked, "If you really think he's changed then I'll help but I'm not sure I still think this might be a trick." Marceline sighed and said, "I get why you're so worried about this but trust me he is telling the truth he is Simon." Finn stayed quiet for a second then finally said, "I already said I would help but I don't want you to get your hopes up cause if what he says is true then he is Simon but he is turning back into the Ice King, I know Simon was like a father to you especially since your real father was a dick, just don't be disappointed if we can't help him and he turns back into the Ice King." Marceline smiled and said, "Thanks hero boy this means a lot to me."

"Marcy I know I asked you this before but can you stop calling me hero boy I'm 22 years old now. I'm not a boy." Marceline laughed and said, "Sorry but you'll always be hero boy to me." This caused Finn to sigh and chuckle a little. "Umm excuse me," Jake interrupted, "no one asked me my opinion on whether we should help the Ice King or not."

"Ok first off call him Simon for now and second aren't you just gonna do whatever I do." Finn said looking at Jake. "Well yeah but you could have at least asked me." Jake said looking at the floor feeling a little embarrassed, "alright let's go talk to Simon and figure out what to do," Finn said as he floated back towards the living room Marceline and Jake close behind.

**Well there it is chapter 4 tell me what you think, seriously review, I think I'm gonna set a limit of at least 3 reviews from different people before I do the next chapter. Anyway recently I've thought of possibly paring up Simon and Princess Bubblegum but I'm not sure tell me what you think about that.(it kinda seems like it would work since before he went crazy Simon was an archeologist I think and was in fact quite smart.) Hmm this might be my longest chapter yet not sure though.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Time for chapter 5.**

**Marceline-1,008**

**Finn-22**

**Jake-36 (in magic dog years)**

**Simon/IceKing-1,062**

Back in the living room it was decided that first they had to come up with some sort of a plan. "I think first we should figure out how I got my mind back." Simon said. "Well that's good I guess but I'm more interested in how long you have before going back to being the Ice King," Finn said, "I'd like to know how much time we've got."

"Hmm good point, but how are we supposed to figure that out?" Simon asked. "I'm not sure." Finn responded. "Oh I know!" Jake suddenly shouted, "Let's go talk to that witch who took my powers maybe she can tell us something." "Umm I thought she hated you man." Finn said

"Well yeah but that was like 10 years ago or something I'm sure she's forgotten." Jake said laughing nervously. "I don't know it sounds kinda risky I heard this evil creature started hanging around her garden." This made Marceline laugh and say "and why is that a problem hero boy you slay evil things all the time." This caused Finn to blush a little then he said, "Well yeah but I don't want to waste time trying to talk to her if she won't be able to tell us anything." Marceline nodded and said, "I guess but for now it's our best bet so we might as well go with it, besides between 2 vampires, a magic dog, and an ice wizard I think we can handle pretty much anything." Finn chuckled and said, "Yeah you're right Marcy alright everyone let's go."

**Meh Writers block is a bitch isn't it? Anyway I don't feel like waiting to put out the next chapter so that's all you get. Thank everyone who reviewed. I hope to get a few reviews this chapter too though since it's so short I really wouldn't expect more than one.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 hope you like it.**

**Simon/IceKing-1,062**

**Jake-36**

**Finn-22**

**Marceline-1,008**

**Witch-?**

They traveled as quickly as possible towards the witch's garden. Finn with his hood pulled up, Marceline wearing her long gloves and sun hat, were flying with Simon as Jake followed them stretched up to their height. Finn had his demon blood sword and Marceline had her axe bass, they hoped there wouldn't be any need for the weapons but they decided better safe than sorry. It didn't take long to get to the wall of thorns surrounding the witch's garden. "Alright," Jake said, "what do we do now?" Finn looked up at the top of the wall and said, "Simple we fly over." Jake frowned and said, "Yeah I know that but I mean what if the monster is in there."

"Oh, then we kill it," Finn said casually. Jake looked slightly surprised and said, "Dude even if there is a monster there is no proof that it's evil." This made Finn frown slightly then he said, "Well I guess if it attacks us then it's evil if it doesn't then it's not." This made Jake chuckle and say "Alright man." So Jake started stretching over the wall and Marceline, Finn, and Simon began to fly over as well.

They started to look around for the Witch after walking around for about a minute they saw it. It was as big as a bus; it had cat's paws, a dog's head, a bull's body and horns, and a scorpion's tail. It was some sort of chimera, it looked at them and began to charge. "Oh shit," Marceline yelled, "everyone get out of the way!" everyone quickly scattered out of the monsters path, it ran by them turned around and got ready to charge again, but before it could it was hit by a bolt of blue lightning and froze solid, Finn looked at Simon and said, "Nice work Ice…..err I mean Simon." Then Marceline said, "Hold off on the thanks look!"

They looked at the frozen creature and saw the ice was cracking and about to break, "Alright everyone I've got a plan." Finn yelled everyone quickly gathered around him to hear what he had to say. "Alright for now we need to try to take out that stinger cause I don't think you want to be poisoned, so here's what we'll do Marcy and I will distract it, Simon you try to freeze the stinger without freezing the whole thing then Jake you smash its stinger got it?" Everyone nodded showing they understood the plan. Just then the ice finally broke and the monster reared up on its hind legs roaring, growling and hissing all at once, "heh," Jake said, "that sounds weird." This made Finn look at him and say, "now's really not the time dude." Then he and Marceline flew towards the creature and started making little cuts on its legs while avoiding its claws and stinger, "any time now Simon!" Marceline shouted as she dodged a claw by only a few inches resulting in slight cut on her leg. "I'm trying but I don't have a good shot," Simon shouted back, "try to make it face the other way" this made Finn and Marceline grimace, then Finn said, "Kinda having a hard enough time not getting hit as it is" despite that he started moving towards the other side of the monster in an attempt to get it to turn around unfortunately it seemed to be more focused on Marceline. So when Finn started going around it, it just started to completely ignore him. "Marcy," Finn shouted, "you need to start going around it too." "I know that hero boy, but I'm a little occupied at the moment she said blocking one of the monsters paws with her axe bass then she tried to dodge around it but had to stop to dodge the stinger that was heading her way. After several more failed attempts to get around it she finally flew above the reach of the monster and landed on the other side, although she had been so pissed when she did this that without even realizing it she had moved too fast for the monster to see her and so it was looking around for where its prey had gone.

Finn quickly "fixed" the problem however when he made a large slash on its hind leg with his sword and yelled, "we're back here ya butt." Then he and Marceline quickly backed out of its reach, just before it whipped around to face them. It glared at them then pounced, sending its whole body flying straight at them. They didn't have a chance to react before it landed on them pinning each of them beneath one of its front paws, "shit," Finn said.

Then Marceline shouted, "Simon if you're gonna do something now would be a good time!" The monster slowly raised its tail up getting ready to bring it down on one of the two vampires, when suddenly it was hit with a bolt of blue energy that froze it solid. It yelped at the sudden chill in its tail and leapt backwards off of Finn and Marceline. It turned around to see Jake was about twice as big as it and heading right at it. It bared its fangs and leapt at Jake. Jake however kept calm and grabbed it with his left hand and started to wrap it around the creature as he formed the other hand into a large club and brought it down on the creature's tail shattering it into a million pieces, this caused the creature to yowl in pain as it clawed, and bit at Jake's hand causing him to throw it at the wall of thorns.

It hit the wall with a tremendous force and fell to the ground and lay there for a second whimpering, however, it quickly recovered and charged at Jake. He waited till it was about to hit him and stepped out-of-the-way at the last-minute, causing the creature to smash into a large pillar of ice that Jake had been hiding behind his back. Surprisingly instead of the ice breaking on impact the creature's horns broke off causing it to bellow in extreme pain and frustration. It turned towards Jake blood running off of its head and into its left eye. Jake knew that it may have lost its horns and tail but it was still very strong and it had some fight left in it and Jake knew exactly what it could do with just its claws and teeth considering he had quite a few cuts on his left hand from when he had grabbed the monster.

He would have been bleeding but he was using his powers to hold the cuts together, but that didn't change the fact that his left hand hurt so bad he couldn't use it. He realized that although the creature had taken a lot of damage it could still probably beat him. He looked over at Finn and Marceline and saw they were still recovering from being crushed under its paws, though he figured it probably didn't help that it was so bright out. Then he noticed something Simon wasn't anywhere to be seen, "What the?" Jake wondered out loud. He looked around some more and still couldn't see him he then mumbled under his breath, "I swear to god if he ran out on us." He didn't have to time to finish however as the creature pounced at him, he closed his eyes and got ready to defend himself but nothing happened. He opened his eyes and saw the creature only a few feet away from him with a huge icicle sticking out of its head it stayed standing for only a second before falling over dead. Jake looked up and saw Simon about 50 feet up flying towards the ground. Jake shrank down to his normal size a look of relief on his face then he frowned and said, "Sorry Simon." Simon looked confused and asked, "For what?" Jake looked down and said "For thinking that you had run out on us in the middle of a fight." Simon looked a little surprised and slightly hurt but then he smiled and said, "I don't blame you, I was a pretty horrible person as the Ice King." Jake laughed and said, "Well you were mostly just kind of pathetic." This made Simon chuckle a little. They then walked over to where Finn and Marceline were recuperating and sat down.

"Alright so we defeated the monster now what?" Jake asked looking at Finn. Finn sighed and said, "Man you're asking a lot of dumb questions today, we look for the witch obviously." Jake was about to speak when they heard someone say, "I'm right here what do you want." They turned around and saw the witch with her cane black dress and strangely humped back. "Oh Mrs. Witch," Jake started but was interrupted as she yelled, "I'm not married!" Jake laughed a little and said "Oh right, anyway Miss Witch we need your help." She glared at Jake then said, "Fine I will help but only because you got rid of that thing that was eating all my doughnuts, but I still don't like you," she said pointing her cane at Jake, "and after we're done here if I ever see you again I will take your powers again and I will not give them back this time." Jake simply nodded and looked around at all the empty bushes that once held dozens of doughnuts, as Finn started to explain the situation to the witch.

After listening for a moment she pointed at Simon with her cane and said, "Come here." He walked over to her and stood there she then quickly jabbed him in the forehead with her cane and set it back on the ground she then closed her eyes to concentrate, while Simon rubbed his forehead to relieve some of the soreness. After a few minutes she opened her eyes and simply said, "Ya got 1 maybe 2 weeks tops," then before anyone could say anything else she pointed her cane at the whole group and said, "go backacus from whence you camacus." And in a poof of smoke they were gone.

**Behold chapter 6 in all its glory. Ok now this is by far my longest chapter up to this point. Hope you liked it. Don't expect anything this long again for a while, the fight scene really increased the length a lot. Oh and if you see any spelling or grammar errors feel free to point them out and I shall promptly not give a fuck.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. I don't own anything except for what I made up and are my own ideas**

**Simon/IceKing-1,062**

**Jake-36**

**Finn-22**

**Marceline-1,008**

With a poof of smoke they appeared in the living room of the tree fort a little disoriented. "Well that could have gone better." Finn said. Marceline smiled and said, "I thought it went ok, we found out how long we've got until Simon becomes the Ice King again." Finn nodded and said, "True but I was hoping we would have a starting point, somewhere to start looking for a way to stop it."

"Yeah I guess," Marceline paused and yawned then said, "Can we wait until tonight it's already noon that's like midnight in vampire time." Finn laughed and said, "Yeah I'm pretty tired too we can figure something out tonight. You guys can go do whatever till tonight."

Jake nodded and said, "All right I'm gonna go over to lady's then." He grabbed his viola off a shelf and walked out the door. Simon thanked Finn and Marceline for their help so far and then left. Outside he walked around for a while wondering what he should do until tonight then he had an idea and flew off towards his home in the Ice Kingdom.

**Wow I got lazy meh whatever not like I had an excess of reviews to encourage me to write.(HINT HINT) The more reviews I get the faster I put out chapters and the longer the chapters are. I feel like I shouldn't have to even keep mentioning this.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8. (Insert Disclaimer here)**

**Simon/IceKing-1,062**

**Jake-36**

**Finn-22**

**Marceline-1,008**

**Mark-5**

**Night time**

Jake, Marceline, Finn and Mark all sat in the living room waiting for Simon to get back so they could start looking for answers. It was just after nightfall so they weren't sure if he would show up soon or not, Mark was playing a video game on BMO, and Marceline, Jake, and Finn were trying to come up with a song. After a few minutes they heard a knock on the door. Finn said, "Come in."

The door slowly opened and in walked Simon, everyone, except Mark, stopped what they were doing and looked at him a little surprised by what they saw. He was wearing his old suit, from when he had first met Marceline and his beard was a little shorter too, but not too short because he needed it to fly. Overall it was a pretty big improvement from how he normally.

"Hey guys." He said a little embarrassed, "Are we ready to start looking for a solution?" Everyone remained stunned for a few more seconds before they snapped out of it. Finn nodded and said, "Yeah we're all ready to go." Simon smiled and said, "Alright then what are we going to do?"

Marceline floated out of her chair and started grabbing a small bag of toys and knickknacks for Mark as she explained their plan, "We decided that we should head on over to the Candy Kingdom and see if Bonnie can help, and then even if she can't we can look in her private library to see if there are any books that might help."

Simon nodded and said, "Alright so if there's nothing else let's go." Everyone nodded in agreement, Then Finn said to Mark, "Come on Mark we're going to go see Aunt Bonnie." Mark quickly stopped playing whatever video game he had been playing and put on a small pair of lace-less black shoes and floated over towards Finn and Marceline wobbling a little, his feet still brushing against the ground since he was still learning to fly. They then left the tree fort and headed off towards the Candy Kingdom hoping to find some sort of answer.

**Well it took me longer to get around to writing this than I would have liked but I was busy. Anyways Simon now looks much like he does in the picture for this story (which once again I drew myself) except his beard is longer than it is in that picture. Since Bonnie is going to appear in the next chapter I would consider now to be a good time to ask once again if anyone has any opinion on pairing her with Simon only one person gave their opinion on the matter last time. Well then review or die.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9, I own nothing except what I made up and are my own ideas.**

**donaldscanlon9 Good idea and already somewhat along the lines of what I was planning, but I was asking if Bonnie and Simon should be a why does your name disappear when i put the dots in?**

**And since I'm doing this anyway, purpledragon6 thank you for always reviewing it means a lot to me since I don't get too many reviews.**

**Also thanks to the few other reviewers that I won't mention by name cause you're all guests.**

**Simon/IceKing-1,062**

**Jake-36 (in magic dog years)**

**Finn-22**

**Marceline-1,008**

**Mark-5**

**Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum-27 (PB, Bonnie)**

As they headed towards the Candy Kingdom they talked, randomly changing topics over time. They talked about how things were before the mushroom war, they made guesses about what had caused Simon to regain his sanity.

By the time they reached the Candy Kingdom Mark was riding on Finns shoulders. As they walked through the streets that led up to the palace Simon decided to ask Finn and Marceline something he had been wondering for a while. "So if Mark is a vampire then how does he grow up?" Simon asked. Marceline glanced at him and started to explain, "Well usually you become a vampire when you're bitten, but Mark was born a vampire so he'll stop growing eventually."

At this point Jake chimed in and said, "That doesn't really make any sense why would he just stop growing." Marceline sighed and said, "He won't just stop growing, he's still developing all his powers right now so he's not immortal, and he won't be until all his powers come in, until then he'll keep getting older." Simon and Jake both nodded to show that they understood.

"We're here." Finn announced as they reached the door to the castle. He pushed it open and the group walked inside. After looking around for a second Finn asked one of the banana guards where the princess was. He told them that she was in her lab and that they could go on down to it they thanked the banana guard and started walking.

As they started off towards the lab Marceline said, "I guess bonnie must be working on some big project or something if she's up this late." (Let's say it's about 12:30 at night.) Finn nodded and they kept walking.

When they arrived at the lab Finn knocked on the lab door then waited a moment. "Who is it?" they heard PB call from inside. Finn responded saying, "Me, Marceline, Mark, Jake, and umm well that's kinda hard to explain, can we come in?" From inside they heard PB say, "Sure, but be careful a beaker broke and there are still pieces on the floor." They opened the door and saw that half the floor was covered in broken glass after looking at it for a second.

Marceline looked at it and said, "Oh one of the big beakers, what do you even use those for?" "Experiments, what else?" PB said as she turned away from what she had been working on to face the group, then she frowned pointed at Simon and said, "What is he doing here, and why does he look like that?" Finn sighed and said, "Yeah like I said that's kinda hard to explain." PB gestured to some seats and said, "then start explaining."

They sat down and started telling PB about what had happened trying to leave out as little as possible. After listening to everything she shrugged her shoulders and said, "Sorry but I don't know anything about it, you're welcome to check the library, but" she paused for a moment. "But what?" Marceline asked. "Well there's a strange creature in the library"

For a moment no one did or said anything to busy thinking about their encounter with the chimera in the witch's garden the princess looked at everyone confused by their reaction. After a moment Simon asked, "Strange how?" with the slight hope that it wasn't what they were all clearly thinking of. PB thought about this for a moment then said, "Well it seems to be some sort of insect," at this everyone relaxed a bit, but then PB continued and said, "But it appears to be a combination of several types."

After she finished PB looked around at everyone. They all seemed to be slightly disturbed by what she had just said so she decided to ask, "Is something wrong?" Marceline looked at the princess and said, "Wha? Didn't we tell you Bonnie?" The princess shook her head and said, "Apparently not." Marceline sighed then said, "Well I know we told you about going to see the witch, but before that we had to fight this monster," "Chimera." Simon chimed in Marceline gave him a quick glare before continuing "right well Chimera, anyway this thing was like a giant, bull, cat, dog, and scorpion put together and it was pretty hard to beat, and I don't think any of us are looking forward to the prospect of having to fight another one."

The Princess nodded her head then said, "Well that doesn't really sound like what's in the library, I mean the part where it's a mix of animals does but otherwise they sound pretty different, and if you want to use the library you're going to have to beat it." After a moment of exchanging glances everyone nodded and Finn said, "You're right we're not getting anything done sitting around like this and it's not really like we have a choice we have to look in that library."

They all got up and started to leave, careful to avoid the glass, when Finn stopped and said, "Oh and Princess can you watch Mark while we're in the library. The Princess nodded and looked at Mark who had fallen asleep in his chair while they were talking. "Alright everyone lets go," Finn said pulling his demon blood sword and Marceline's axe bass out of the extra dimension in his pack(which by the way he still wears, except it's black now not green oh and it has and extra dimension that allows for unlimited storage.)

**Well this only took me a million years to finally write, er type bahh whatever. Anyway I wanted to do more since it's been so long, but that didn't really work out obviously. Oh also this new chimera that should be appearing in the next chapter I've already decided on three things for it but I'd like at least one more so if you have some suggestions please put them in a review (I feel this goes without saying but Insects only since that's what it says in the story) Hopefully I get the next chapter up faster but we'll see, for now review please, or there will be no corner of the earth where my wrath cannot find you.**


End file.
